A Wonderful World: A Dark Release Spin off
by frosty600
Summary: This is a Spin off from my DR Series starting right after the S3 Doppelgangland. Vampire Buffy and Willow are back in there dimension. Their homecoming isn't as fun as they'd originally planned as Drusilla hunts them with a single minded determination they didn't know she possessed. Their lives are about to take another unexpected turn as Drusilla's hidden agenda is revealed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, yes I know another new fic, but this one is a spin off to the Dark Release Series. It's an idea I've had floating around since my rewrite of the season 3 episode Doppelgangland. I plan on doing like an actual episode in the future with a 'Previously…' at the beginning starting with the next chapter, but I wanted to get an idea of your reactions to this idea first.

So I hope that you all enjoy this introductory chapter to the Dark Release Spin off A Wonderful World featuring Vampire Buffy and Willow from my alternate reality of the alternate reality created in Doppelgangland. And please let me know if you think I should continue with this idea.

**CHAPTER 1** **Caught!**

Drusilla swayed in a slow circle her hands idly petting Ms Edith's hair, a soft fuming sound coming from her as she listened intently to the stars as they whispered their secrets in her ear.

Their voices a constant hum. All she had to do was listen and she would hear all sorts of wonderful things. The trick was to hear something she actually to know.

"I'll get those nasty little traitors," she murmured in a lilting melody as she practically danced across the room, "Naughty little sister will pay for sending Daddy away," she stroked Ms Edith's hair again as she came to a stop in front of an old occult book.

It was a book that was so old that the yellowed pages threatened to crumble if you touched them with rough careless hands.

"She'll pay and we'll get daddy back and all the world will shrink back and come to heel in his wake," she crooned.

Drusilla placed Ms Edith down next to the book and tapped the door on the nose, "Keep a close eyes on my book Ms Edith. If anything happens to it I'll be cross and have to punish you," she told the doll seriously, before she turned away trusting that her doll would guard her most precious possession in the entire world right now.

She took a delicate step away from the desk in her room, before she clasped her hands together in for of her and began swaying gently to the music of the stars.

Across the room to her right, the bedroom door opened and Spike stepped into the room, tugging a terrified human teenaged boy with him. His blue gaze landed on the live of his un-life and they softened even as he sighed at seeing her still going, "No luck yet love?" he asked as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Drusilla shook her head as she continued to listen ignoring her peroxide blond lover for the most part, "The stars are all chattering at once like chirpy little birds, but all they chirp is nonsense and it's giving me a headache," she whined.

Spike smiled affectionately and stepped towards his love easily pulling the whimpering boy with him, "I brought you a cure for that," he informed her, drawing Drusilla's full attention for the first time.

Drusilla smiled toothily as she took in the boy Spike had shoved to his knees in front of her, "Oh you bought me an innocent one," she cooed and reached out to stroke the boy's cheek.

The boy jerked backwards and glared up at the strangely dressed woman, "I am not," he denied hotly.

Spike kneed the boy in the back sending him forward onto his hands and knees, "Oi! Behave yourself," he demanded in a growl.

"Ooh and feisty. I love it when they struggle," Drusilla said excitedly.

Spike nodded, "I know pet,"

Drusilla's expression fell and she pouted as she took a step back from the tempting meal, "But I can't eat. I need to find our nasty little sibling,"

Spike sighed in slight exasperation with his love, "You need to eat pet. You have to keep your strength up," he attempted to reason with her. It had been two days since he had been able to get her to have even a sip of even her favourite blood type AB negative, not since Buffy and Willow had stopped being the focus of her stars attention.

Drusilla paused before lowering her arms slowly to her sides, a frown puckering down her brow as she angled herself so that she could fix Spike with her piercing gaze, "Not until I find them," she retorted stubbornly.

Spike's expression turned exasperated again for the briefest of moments before he calmed himself once again, "Well, it's not going to do Angelus a lick of good if he gets resurrected to find you noting but bones," he cajoled.

Drusilla hissed, her dark eyes narrowed on her lover and advanced on him, "Are you a traitor too my Spike?" she asked dangerously.

Spike swallowed, "No, of course not," he grumbled, sounding affronted by the very notion, "I just want to make you happy," he murmured with a loving smile.

Drusilla turned from him apparently unaffected by her lover's declaration in the face of her mission, "Bringing back my Angel will make me happy," she stated in a dreamy voice.

Spike's lips pursed into ta thin line and his blue eyes clouded over with pain as age old doubt reared their ugly heads inside of him. He clenched his hands into fists as he stared at Drusilla's turned back, "Fine," he broke his silence when he found his voice again. He growled lowly in the back of his throat and threw the teenage boy back with an almost carelessly, slamming him up against a wall lined with chains. Chains that Spike had installed for their pleasure.

The boy slumped over unconscious against the wall a trickle of blood sliding down the back of his neck, "I'll just leave him for when you feel peckish then," Spike muttered as he stalked over to the fallen boy and began chaining the boy's wrists above his head.

Spike glanced back at his love and opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind as he watched her begin her soft swaying dance over again.

Spike gave her a last hurt look before he stepped back out the bedroom door resisting the urge to slam it behind him.

Drusilla paid him no mind as she began humming to the tune that was playing in her head once again.

_Where are my nasty little traitors?_ She asked her stars as she listened to them intently. Her sensitive ears twitching as she strained to hear even a whisper of her prey.

***O*O*O***

Spike paced angrily around the living room, "What in the bleeding hell does she want from me?" he muttered in a loud grumble, "I look after her, lover. Is it too much to ask for even just a little acknowledgement?" he grumbled some more to the empty living room and kicked at the sofa chair he was passing, knocking it over.

Spike stalked a few paces away from the over turned chair, "But no all I get is, 'My Angel this and My Angel that," he sneered, "'I miss Angelus. I'll bring Angelus back if it kills me. Never mind the bloke who loves and cares for you more than that poncy bastard ever did," he stopped in his pacing and let out a deep sigh before straightening up the sofa and plopping down into it.

He reached in side his jacket and pulled a silver flask from the inside pocket, twisting it open he took a large gulp of the amber liquid, "Bloody women!" he muttered, before taking another swig.

***O*O*O***

Buffy walked beside Willow the two of them sticking to the deeper shadows to remain unseen from prying eyes. She glanced around the night, keeping an eye out for their pursuer. Beside her Willow walked with her arms crossed over her chest and a darkening frown of irritated boredom darkened her brow as she yearned for the freedom she had before the death of the pain in her ass that was Angelus.

They continued like that for a few more blacks. Willow falling further and further behind the smaller blond vampiress until she came to a complete stop.

Buffy came to a stop a moment later when she realized her companion had stopped in the middle of the street and was staring off to the left with a wistful expression her face. She turned around to face her friend with a slight frown darkening her brow in agitated irritation, "What is it?"

"I'm bored," Willow whined.

Buffy took a few steps towards the red head, "Well, we don't have time for this," she murmured with a touch of exasperation.

Willow pouted as she reluctantly turned her gaze away from what had caught her attention, "Can't you hear it?" she asked a little dreamily.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, "Of course I can," she responded, her sensitive ears twitching slightly at the muffled screams she could heart coming com the old brick building to the left of them.

Willow crossed her arm over her chest as well her eyes flashing defiantly in stubbornness, "You can't say that you don't want to," she grumbled annoyed.

"I wasn't gonna," Buffy shot back as she came to a stop directly in front of her friend, her hazel gaze meeting Willow's slightly darker gaze without flinching, "But we don't have time to play right now. Besides where is Drusilla most likely to look for us?" she gestured at the old building, "But at a vamp club?" she crossed her arms over her chest and gave the club a disparaging look, "Besides it's all old and tacky," she muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a snob," Willow muttered, her pinched annoyed expression turned amused at the 'yuck' face Buffy was giving the run down building, "You are Angelus' childe," she teased and began walking towards the club determined to at least have an hour or two of fun after a week of being hunted by the willow dark vampiress.

Buffy's mouth dropped open in objection and horror and she followed Willow with her eyes for a moment before uncrossing her arms and following after the red head, "Take that back!" she growled as she caught up to her red headed friend.

"Nope. Angelus would prefer something classier too," Willow teased with a slight maliciousness.

"Just shut up and get inside," Buffy muttered and Willow proceeded her into the club.

The door swung shut behind them with a heavy thud blocking out the night and bathing them in the sweet heady scent of terror.

***O*O*O***

Drusilla lowered her arms to her sides a warm, wide toothy smile curling up her lips. She turned towards her bedroom door with a catlike grace, "I've found you, you nasty little traitors," she practically purred as she made her way towards the door completely forgetting about the tasty meal Spike had left for her as she practically glided from the room. A happy vicious light brightened her eyes at the prospect of getting her hands on the young vampiress' that had seen to the demise of her daddy.

***O*O*O***

Buffy let out a moan of contentment as she locked a small splattering of blood from the corner of her mouth and cheek.

Willow glanced over at her friend and smiled, "I told you this place would be fun," she purred as she whipped her lash out again. The tip of it leaving a blood deep gash across the man's chest causing a whimpering moan to come from him

Buffy shrugged a little, "It has made me feel strangely lighter," she rolled her shoulders appreciatively.

Willow shrugged as she nodded in a mocking sage like fashion, "Fun is a must for any vampiress' psyche,""

"M-Hmm," Buffy responded with a nod and small smile despite the worry that was gnawing at her stomach. A worry that she continued to ignore as she turned her attention back to her own whimpering pet who was staring at her with growing terror.

"Now where was I?" she murmured mockingly, "Oh yes. You were just screaming," she taunted and took a step towards him only to become distracted by Willow once again.

"We have to pay extra if we kill 'em remember," Buffy caution bringing Willow up a little short and she pouted, "And we need the rest to, you know, get out of town," Buffy reasoned with the red head.

"Yeah, Yeah," Willow muttered unhappily, "I'm so sick of running. It's spoiling all my fun," she whined unhappily.

"It's not exactly a major fun fest for me either you know," Buffy grumbled under her breath.

The two were distracted from their grumbling by a low annoyed growl that drew their gazes to the spindly punk-like manager of the low rent club they found themselves in, "If the two of you aren't going to make use of your toys then I'm afraid your' going to have to leave,' he informed the two vampiress' as he stood with his arms crossed, in a stance of authority.

Willow and Buffy glances at each other for a brief moment, in which Buffy inclined her head slightly in response to an unasked question and Willow smirked as the two returned their gazes to them manager who'd been foolish enough to interrupt them over a couple of quiet mutterings.

In a swift fluid movement Willow crossed the distance better herself and the vampire that looked and dress liked he wanted to be a Punk Rock star.

The red head slammed the vampire up against the crumbing brick wall her slender well-toned arm pressing against the vampire's throat, pinning him there.

Willow cocked her head to the side her shoulder length red hair swishing gently as she did so.

Buffy stepped up behind her a cruel smirk twitching up her lips.

"It's horribly rude to interrupt a girl's fun, especially when she's paid for it," Buffy murmured in a deceptively pleasant tone.

Willow glanced in Buffy's direction a cruel anticipatory smile curling up her lips teasingly, "I was thinking the exact same thing," she murmured before returned her confident gaze to the unfortunate vampire that was about to feel the brunt of two vampiress' pent up frustrations. Frustrations that had grown beyond belief with the hardship of being on the run, "Should we teach this punk rocker wannabe a lesson in manners?" she asked, her tone a friendly conversational one.

Buffy nodded, "Oh yes. That would be the best thing for him and vampires are so much more fun to play with. Humans are much too fragile," she taunted as the vampire began to squirm and curse at them in growing anger at being treated so by quest in the establishment his Sire practically allowed him to run these days.

Willow giggled, "Oh yes, vampires are definitely funner pony's," she purred her eyes flashing wickedly, "Let's get out new pony saddled,"

"And perhaps a bit," Buffy suggested when the vampire let out a high pitched wail that hurt her sensitive ears as Willow fisted her hands in his cheap leather jacket and pulled him away from the brick wall.

The room fell silent causing Buffy and Willow t freeze in place at the oddness of it. Both of them waiting for the dull roar of the club to start up again.

_I knew this was a bad idea._

Buffy had time to think before as an unwanted dreadfully familiar voice came from above them drawing every ones gaze to the top of the rickety staircase.

"I've found you!" Drusilla sing songed before prancing her way delicately down the stairs.

_Fuck! _Willow thought with irritated anxiety and leaned slightly towards Buffy, releasing the vampire she had been planning on torturing he had nothing more to give her.

"What do we do?" she asked Buffy in a husked whisper as she kept sharp eyes on the willowy dark haired vampiress as she continued to advance towards them.

Buffy scowled at Drusilla as she muttered back just as softly, "What can we do?"

Drusilla giggled cruelly," Yes what can you do?" she taunted in a lilting soft tone as she closed the distance between herself and her prey. She turned her attention to the club manager, "Did the nasty traitors give you a hard time, little puppy?" she cooed at the rumpled scowling manager and reached out a hand to pet at his midnight black hair.

The vampire jerked his head back out of reach, "Hey watch it, lady. I ain't nobody's puppy!" he growled.

Drusilla frowned at the manger and with a quick movement she reached out and grasped his pale face between her paler hands, "A good puppy shouldn't bare its teeth at its Master," she scolded.

"You're not my Master," The manager snarled from between clenched fangs.

Drusilla snapped his neck, "Bad puppy," she scolded the unconscious vampire that was now crumpled at their feet.

Willow gulped as Drusilla turned her gaze to herself and Buffy whilst the ex-Slayer glanced around them with a calculating eye taking their surroundings once again.

"The two of you have been busy naught children haven't you," Drusilla sneered at them.

"You know technically it was The Slayer that killed Angelus, so really I haven't been naughty at all… well at least not the kind of naughty that makes another vamp want to kill another," Willow attempted to save herself.

Buffy shot Willow a glare at the red heads selfishness, "Gee, your loyalty is heart-warming," she said sarcastically.

Willow shrugged, "I'm a vampire. What more do you want from me?" she asked unconcerned.

"Nothing," Buffy muttered. _But I thought you were actually starting to like me._ She thought dismally before shrugging it off and returning her attention to their surroundings whilst Drusilla pinned the red headed vampiress with a cold glare that had Willow wanting to back up a couple of steps.

Drusilla stalked closer to Willow, forcing the younger vampiress to reluctantly back up towards the decaying wall at her back, "You didn't stop her. You were even glad he passed on to the other side and were disappointed that he didn't die by your hand. I can see your smug gladness dancing all around you," Dru growled.

Buffy cautiously stepped to the side using Drusilla's temporary distraction to her advantage as Willow spluttered slightly as she tripped over her tongue in her search for an excuse.

A spluttering that was swiftly cut off when Drusilla curled her hand around her throat.

"You know as much as I enjoy a good monologue of crazy," Buffy quipped drawing Drusilla's attention from Willow, "Wills and I have some important not being tortured over a dusted ass-wipes plans,"

Drusilla growled her dark eyes turning amber as they narrowed on the ex-Slayer, her entire face shifting into the hard ridges of the demon as she took in the young vampiress' defiant expression, "Plans are going to change nasty blood traitor," she growled out in a deep chesty growl as she bared her fangs at the blond.

Buffy nodded, "Plans do change," she agreed softly, "Just as yours are about to," she sneered as she executed a powerful kick to an already rickety support beam sending it crashing down and a part of the upper level came crashing down around Drusilla; forcing Willow to swiftly leap out of the of the falling debris.

The floor beneath Drusilla's feet began to five way forcing her usually graceful movements to become sloppy and a little flustered as she tried to keep her balance as she perched precariously on a splinted floorboard that she had jumped to in her effort not to fall, "It's going to take more than that to change my plans," Drusilla taunted.

Buffy shrugged and kicked her foot against a pile of rubble at her feet, sending a sharp wooden broken piece of debris towards her out stretched hand, "Alright then," she said pleasantly as she effortlessly caught it in a practised motion, "I don't mind giving you an extra push," she said before throwing the stake, sending it hurtling towards Drusilla.

Drusilla moved to fling herself backwards only to slip on some debris and fall backwards, her head slamming into another broken plank before she fell into the hole and landed with a loud thud on the floor below.

Buffy frowned with disappointment, "She's quicker than I thought," she pouted.

"What does it matter?!" Willow growled, "We should get her whilst she's out,' she said as she broke off another piece of wood from a floor board.

"Yeah and have Spike chasing us for vengeance next, "Buffy grumbled with irritation. It didn't seem like they'd ever be free of having to run from one vengeful vamp or another and all because of the death of one arrogant ass of a vampire!

_It really wasn't all that fair._ Buffy mused silently. _I only did what I had to._

Willow scowled darkly as she couldn't help but recognise Buffy's logic as truth, "If we're lucky she'll have impaled herself on something pointy and wooden," she muttered as she dropped her makeshift stake back amongst the rubble. She turned her angry gaze to the nosey on lookers and bared her teeth at them all, "What you've never seen a fight before? Scram before I peel your flesh from you bones,"

Buffy looked up from her inspection of the hole and tapped Willow on the shoulder, "We don't have time for that," she murmured quietly, "Dru-quilla is waking up," she stated, drawing Willow's gaze.

"Alright fine," Willow growled with disappointment, "I'll simply poke out your eyes," she conceded with a pout even as the vampire's continued to slowly vacate.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before she comes back to her sense," Buffy murmured before moving past the red head with agile steps wanting to put a major amount of distance between her and the deranged vengeful vampiress.

Willow pouted as she reluctantly followed after the petite blond, "I was just starting to get warmed up," she whined.

"If we spot someone before sunrise you can with 'em once we find a safe place to spend the day," Buffy cajoled causing Willow to visibly brighten.

***O*O*O***

Spike got clumsily up from the bar stool he'd slumped over, knocking it over with a drunken sluggish movement, "I s-gotta head off," he told the other occupant so the bar , none of whom even looked up at the vampire who had gone from wailing at the injustices done him and muttering to himself at random intervals since he'd arrived some hours ago, "You've all been top blokes," he slurred unhappily as he slapped down a wad of green bills onto the bar before he walked as steadily as he could towards the bars exit.

***O*O*O***

Drusilla growled as she finally came completely to. In a fluid motion she got to her feet, her lengthy dress swishing about her as she did so. Her lips pursed tightly as her eyes flashed in irritated displeasure, "Nasty feisty little traitors," she grumbled and moved to stalk off to sooth her injured pride and re-group.

Her steps faltered as she heard a whisper of something and she tilted her head towards it. Drusilla's lips curled up in a large toothy smile, "Oh my Spike," she purred and ran her hands down the sides of her dress and sashayed her hips a little as a bright happy music began playing in her head as joy filled her, "Daddy will be home soon and the naughty children will weep and cry for mercy but none will be given," she cooed happy at the idea of the brats she was chasing suffering for their parts in her daddy's death.

***O*O*O***

Buffy trailed a short distance behind Willow as the red head continued to search for a prize, "This is taking too long," she grumbled as she glanced about the night, "Dru's already found us once what's to stop her from funding us again?!" she asked a little nervously.

It had only been luck that had gotten them out of the bind they'd been in. If they'd been in a better kept building or if she'd panicked, they'd be in Drusilla's hands probably already being punished for Angelus' death, "And we still haven't found a safe place for the day," she reminded Willow.

"But I want a toy. There had to be one wandering about still, "Willow said a little desperately as she looked with her eyes and kept her ears pricked for the sound of a heartbeat that was wandering the night begging to be played with.

Buffy frowned at Willow's back and clenched her hands into fists at her sides if this kept up Willow's whims would get them caught. Not that Willow probably truly cared. The red head was more than willing to save her own skin and feed her to the wolves as it were.

Buffy wouldn't mind so much, or at all. It was normal vampire nature after all to survive at all costs. It had been that instinct that had her raising her hand against her Sire, what had truly stung was the 'Slayer' comments.

That was all she was seen as by everyone. The Slayer who got turned, the first ever… she'd thought Willow had started to see her as a friend… but it seemed she'd been somewhat mistaken.

Buffy sighted, "Look, I'm just going to run on ahead, see if can't find a…" she trailed off as she caught sight of a familiar vampiric silhouette coming towards them.

"Crap!" she muttered the curse under her breath.

Her muttered curse drew Willow's attention and her own gaze fell on the vampire that was getting closer to them causing her steps to falter as she recognised the peroxide blond demon, "Shit,"

Buffy pressed her hand into Willow's back urging her on, "Keep calm," she whispered, "He's drunk, so if we don't draw attention to ourselves he might not recognise up," she cautioned and so the two continued walking both fighting the urge to break into a quick sprint.

_Keep walking._

Buffy silently urged Spike as he stumbled closer and closer to them, his sharp blue eyes unfocused and glazed from a massive consumption of alcohol.

***O*O*O***

Spike tugged at the lapels of his jacket and almost tripped over thin air. He straightened himself out and nodded at and gave a small cheeky smile to the cute vampiress' he was passing by.

He'd taken a few steps past the two, before coming to a stop as he realized he recognized them, "Hang on!" he muttered and spun around sloppily on his heel, "Oi! You two!" he called making them stiffen and freeze as they slowly looked back at him, "I knew it!" Spike exclaimed.

"RUN!" Buffy cried and the two sped off. The sound of Spike giving chase not far behind them.

"Bleedin' hell!" Spike cursed in annoyance as his head protested the quick footed movements involved in giving chase to two completely sober and determined, spry vampiress.

_What a night!_ Buffy thought as she rounded a corner, pulling slightly ahead of Willow as she did so. She looked at the brick walls of the building they were running past, "Scale the walls," she said, struck by sudden inspiration and moved swiftly towards the bricks.

Willow moved to follow wondering what the small blond had in mind. She was brought up short however by a tug at the back of her shirt and soon found herself connecting solidly with the ground. A shriek escaping her in the process, "Buffy!"

Buffy turned around at the sound of Willow's shriek and held back a sigh as she frowned down at Spike.

_Oh great! This night went from bad to worse._ She thought as she stepped back a little to blend with the darkness as best she could with her blond hair to giver herself time to think.

Spike yanked the young vampiress up by her arm and brought her up against him and pinned her there with an arm thrown tightly over her neck. He stared up at the rooftops as he searched for the one that had gotten away. He could feel her presence against his senses, "I know you're up there! Come down like a good little girl and your cute little friend here won't get hurt," he called up to her as he pinched the red heads cheek, making her growl, "Easy there love, you haven't got anything to worry about if your friend comes down all quiet like – well relatively nothing to worry about for now," Spike corrected himself as he lowered his hand down from her cheek to grip her arm as he scanned the roof tops again, "The only thing you've got to worry about is – does your friend actually care enough about you to give herself up?"

Buffy slipped carefully through the darkness not wanting to give herself away too easily. With a vampire that was so much older than her surprise was essential to victory.

She approached the edge of the building she was standing on and peered down into the open ended alley. Her gaze narrowed on the peroxide blond vampire that was crazy enough or desperate enough to date Drusilla. She observed them for a brief moment before ducking back out of sight in a swift movement when Spike moved to look in her direction.

_Ok._ Buffy thought as she gently worried her lower lip as she pondered what she could do to get herself and Willow out of this. _I could just go… Willow only sees me as a turned Slayer._ She thought a little idly. Her ire still a little pricked over the incident in the low rent vampire club. _ She may not even see me as a friend at all. Just some kind of abomination._ She thought with a darkening frown. _But then again…_

Spike spun around as a shadow passed quickly over head of him as if something or some-one had jumped from one building to another. Spike chuckled as he looked at the roof tops, "It's going to take a lot more than shadows to rattle my cage pet," he taunted.

"Then how about this?" Willow asked in a snarl before slamming her heel back connecting with the family jewels just as Buffy jumped from the building behind them.

Willow broke free as Spike loosened his hold and groaned in pain.

Buffy collided with Spike back knocking him to the ground and landed on his upper back.

"Or that?" Buffy quipped as Spike growled out a pained groan, "What?" she asked in response to the look Willow as giving her, "You didn't think I'd just leave you, did you?" she asked a little teasingly, knowing that the red head had indeed been worried.

Willow smirked, "of course not. Who'd want to leave the awesomeness that is me?" she said with an obnoxious amount of self-confidence.

Buffy quickly jumped off Spike's back as he began attempting to get up threatening to upset her balance.

Spike propelled himself to his feet in a quick agile movement, "Damn, you are a handful for a young little thing. I'm beginning to see how you might have bested that poncy bastard," he said with the smallest amount of respect.

Buffy raised a brow, "If ya disliked him so much why are you doing this? You could just pretend you never saw us?" she suggested a little hopefully.

"Love to pet," Spike admitted with a small shrug. There was nothing he wouldn't personally want more then for that bastard to stay dead, but having him back would make Drusilla happy and when she was happy his entire world lit up along with her smile, "But that wouldn't make Dru to happy," he summed up his confliction on the matter simply, before shifting his face into the hard ridges of the demon, "So let's get to the violence shall we?" he growled with excitement.

Buffy gave him a look that screamed irritation fuelled determination, "Well if you insist," she quipped with a cocky confidence she didn't really feel, before she burst into motion. She ran up the avoiding Spike's fist to flip over his peroxide head and land behind him, using the momentum from her flip to swing her leg around in a round house kick that connected solidly with Spike's back sending him stumbling forward with a growl, "But you might wanna pick up your game there slick. I mean if you really want to be able to impress your lady," she quipped tauntingly.

Spike spun around with a growl and a smug smirk that flashed a couple of his fangs at her briefly curled up his lips, "Don't get to cocky there love. I'm only just getting warmed up," he said as he did a small bounce on to the balls of his feet.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Well, bring it or are you all talk like I'm beginning to think you are?" she couldn't help but to goad him on.

Spike growled and his amber eyes flashed at the challenge, "You ought to be careful what you wish for," he cautioned in a rumbling growl.

_That I know._ Buffy thought before Spike moved in to attack her once again.

Buffy was forced to dodge back again and again a Spike pressed forward his attack with a relish and vigour Buffy hadn't expected.

Her gaze narrowed as she got used to the rhythm of Spike's attacks. She grunted dully in pain as Spike managed to land a glancing blow to her stomach causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

Buffy glared up at Spike as he loomed over her, "No wonder Angelus turned you," Spike said a little thoughtfully, "You're a cocky chit just like he was,"

Buffy glanced away from Spike briefly, a small part of her twigging from the knowledge of the real reason Angelus had decided to turn her, instead of kill her like she had wanted at the time. Her hazel gaze returned to Spike and her face shifted beyond her control in rising anger.

In a swift movement she swept a leg under his in a powerful movement that knocked his feet out from under him.

Buffy leapt agilely to her feet in preparation to continue her assault. She was distracted however by a figure approaching Willow from behind and her eyes widen in growing horror as she recognized who it was, "Willow move!" she instructed the vampiress who was still watching the fight between her and Spike with a single minded attention.

Buffy's warning came too late as Willow blinked and only just moved to turn to look at what Buffy was panicking about when strong slender arms grasped her from behind.

Buffy moved to run to help Willow only to be pulled up short by a fully recovered Spike who grasped her by the shoulder to pull her back up against him.

Buffy struggled like a wild animal against the leather clad arms that were pinning her against the lean but muscular chest to no avail, "Let me go!" she snarled.

Spike chuckled in a low growl, "Relax love, it's not like we're going to kill you," he assured her tauntingly.

Drusilla took a couple of steps towards her, dragging none too happy Willow with her. Her dark eyes narrowed with a devilish light, "No," she agreed with Spike, "We'll leave that to daddy," she purred.

Buffy's face shifted back to the smooth attractive features of the human she'd once been as she stared at Drusilla with wide slightly panicked and confused eyes.

_But Angelus – he's dead!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** And here is the second instalment to this spin off series. A huge thank you goes to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter I really appreciate it. Let me know if you like the whole 'Previously On' thing. Also I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. Happy reading everyone :)

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rising From The Ashes**

**Previously on A Wonderful World:**

In the middle of the street Buffy stood facing Willow as the red head stood pouting at the blond, "But we don't have time to play right now. Besides where is Drusilla most likely going to find us but at a vamp cub?"

***O*O*O***

Drusilla walked down the stairs of the tacky vampire club, "I've found you," she sing songed from the stairs.

"What do we do?" Willow whispered into Buffy's ear.

"What can we do?" Buffy responded with a scowl that she focused on the willowy vampiress.

"Yes, what can you do?" Drusilla repeated with a cruel giggle.

Buffy kicked a support beam holding up the upper level of the club sending a part of it crashing through the floor forcing Willow to jump out of the way.

"It's going to take more than that to change my plans," Drusilla taunted.

Buffy shrugged and caught a sharp pointed piece of wood she'd kicked up from amongst the debris, "I don't mind giving you an extra push," she said before throwing the stake.

Drusilla stumbles over debris and falls backwards into the hole, her head slamming into a broken plank of wood.

"We should get her whilst she's out," Willow growled as she bent down and broke off a piece of wood to use as a makeshift stake.

"Yeah and have Spike chasing after us for vengeance next," Buffy grumbled bringing Willow up short.

The two run from the club.

***O*O*O***

Spike throws money down and walked with drunken clumsiness from the bar he'd ended up in.

***O*O*O***

"This is taking too long," Buffy grumbled at Willow.

"But I want a toy. There has to be one wandering about still," Willow said a little desperately.

"Look I'm just going to run ahead, see if I can't find a…" Buffy trailed off, "Crap," she cursed a sentiment Willow echoed as her gaze also landed on Spike's approaching form.

The two attempt to walk by the drunk vampire. Spike frowns after the two vampiress' pass him, "Hang on!" he muttered before turning around, "Oi, you two!"

"Run!" Buffy cried.

"Bleedin' hell!" Spike cursed as he gave chase to the younger entirely sober vampiress'.

***O*O*O***

Spike has Willow by the throat, "I know you're up there come down like a good little girl and your cute friend here won't get hurt,"

Buffy attacks him, "What you didn't think I'd just leave, did you?" Buffy sees Drusilla come up behind Willow, "Willow move!" she warned.

Drusilla grabbed Willow.

Spike grabbed Buffy, "Let me go!" Buffy growled as she struggled.

"Relax love, it's not like we're going to kill you," Spike assured her tauntingly.

"No," Drusilla agreed, "We'll leave that to Daddy,"

_But Angelus is dead!_

**And Now…**

"But Angelus is dead," Buffy voiced her thoughts as she stood still in Spike's grip, her wide hazel eyes focused on Drusilla.

Drusilla pinned Buffy with a stare that was intense with a cruel joy, "He'll rise from the ashes and when he does he'll serve you up the punishment you deserve," she murmured in an almost chant.

The expression on her face depicting the ferrous amount of joy she felt at the prospect.

"Right then," Spike said breaking the silence after an extended moment, "Let's get these Children locked away as it where and actually enjoy the rest of our night,"

Drusilla tinkered out a laugh and nodded "Mm, yes let's get the naughty little jerbal's in their little bitty cages,"

Willow let out an angry growl as she dragged from the alley, her hands clawing at the slender brunette's arms in an attempt to get free.

Drusilla growled her annoyance, her brown eyes flashing with rage. In a swift move she released Willow and broke her neck sending her falling to the ground unconscious, "That's better," Drusilla purred before she bent down, tangling her fingers in Willow's red hair and began dragging her along.

Spike tightened his arms around Buffy as she jerked a little in his embrace, "Easy there, Love. I won't hesitate to do the same to you if you give me trouble," he cautioned her as he pulled her along the alley following his love.

Buffy dragged her feet over the asphalt, Drusilla's cryptic words sending chills running up and down her spine.

_She couldn't have found a way – could she?'_

Buffy thought her eyes on Drusilla's back as she moved with a joyful spring in her step that hadn't been there before.

Buffy let out a slightly pained sound when Spike squeezed her a little tighter, "Ease up Captain Peroxide," she grumbled with a deep scowl.

"Sorry Love," Spike apologised with an unrepentant smirk, "It's just been so long since I've seen Dru this happy," he divulged as he gazed affectionately at Drusilla.

Buffy rolled her eyes, a look of disgust on her face, "Save your foreplay for when the two of you are alone," she snarled and tossed her head.

"Watch it or I'll drag you behind me by your hair," Spike sneered.

"Go ahead. It'll just give me the chance to kick your ass," Buffy growled as she threw her head back.

Spike avoided the blow, "Not if you've got a broken neck – now shut up and behave," he ordered.

Buffy simmered down for the moment, she didn't fancy being unconscious. She wanted to know exactly where she was being taken. An unconscious person could plot an escape or memorise the way out.

So she let Spike pull her along through the deserted streets of the town she'd supposed to have simply been passing through with her red headed companion.

_Damn Willow and her boredom._ Buffy thought with irritation.

She very much doubted that they would have been caught if they'd stuck with the original plan. Buffy took in her surroundings with sharp eyes as all her years of training as The Slayer had taught her, determined to know exactly where she ended up in the town.

Her gaze returned to Drusilla when she was forced to an abrupt halt and saw that the willowy brunette had come to a stop and had turned to look at Spike, "Spike it's time,"

"Alright love," Spike said agreeably and held Buffy tighter.

"Oh Son of a," Buffy growled as she struggled.

Drusilla approached Buffy having released Willow's hair. She framed Buffy's face and the next thing Buffy knew was blackness as Drusilla snapped her neck in a none to gentle twist.

Spike held the slumped over vampiress in his arms, "Right then, let's get 'em secured shall we love,"

Drusilla nodded, "Before the nasty little traitors wake," she agreed before turning back to her charge and continuing up the road until she reached the end of the block.

***O*O*O***

Spike walked up a set of stairs, across a hell and into a hallway until he reached his and Dru's bedroom. Opening the door he descended the stairs a smile curling up his lips as he laid eyes on Drusilla as she stood swaying to the rhythm in her head, "Well pet. The children have all been put to bed," he said with a lusty grin before he jumped down the last few steps and walked towards her.

Drusilla giggled as Spike yanked her to him and she rested her head on his shoulders and allowed Spike to sway to her rhythm.

Spike rested his cheek on the top of her head, "Now that we've got all the ingredients for this little spell of yours, do you think you can do me a small favour pet?" Spike asked softly.

Drusilla made a non-committal sound and licked his collar bone making Spike shiver.

"Have something to eat,"

Drusilla lifted her head and glanced at the sleeping human that was still chained to their wall. She turned her gaze back up to Spike and shifted her face into the hard ridges of the demon, "Share him with me?" she asked as she raised a hand to tap a finger against his lower lip.

"Anything if it'd get you to eat pet," Spike murmured before catching her slender finger between his teeth and flicked his tongue over the tip.

Drusilla pulled her finger back from Spike's mouth and stepped away from him to wonder over to the human on light feet.

Spike trailing after her, his own face shifting.

Drusilla pouted as she looked over the human, "It's no fun when they're sleeping,"

Spike walked past her and kicked the human's leg, "Wake up buddy boy, the lady wants a word with you,"

The human opened his eyes and immediately thrashed in his bonds at seeing them so close, "Leave me alone," he kicked with a leg, missing them both completely.

Drusilla reached out a hand, one finger extended. She brushed her long finger over the artery in his throat in a tender fashion before applying more pressure, cutting the skin.

She lowered her head to the wound and licked at the trailing blood. A shiver went down her spine and she raised her head to gaze up at Spike with amber eyes.

"He makes my tongue spark Spike,"

Spike smiled, "Best not let it go to waste then pet," murmured and cupped the back of her head with his hand urging her back down to the wound as he lowered his head to the other side of the boys neck.

Drusilla licked up the boy's throat, catching up the blood that was still dribbling from the cut before sinking her fangs into the boy's throat at the same time Spike did.

The boy screamed at the pain of the sharp fangs piercing his flesh. He thrashed making Drusilla bite harder, a growl rumbling from her chest as she drank greedily.

The boy slumped in his chains as he swiftly grew weak with the two vampires feeding on him.

Drusilla lifted her head as Spike did. Her amber gaze fixing on the blood on Spike's chin. She leaned in towards him and lapped up the blood before kissing Spike heatedly.

Spike released the body to cradle Drusilla's in his hands.

"Oh my Spike," Drusilla moaned as she pulled back, "I'm so happy. Daddy will be home soon," she purred.

Spike grimaced, "Can we not talk about Angelus right now," he grumbled before kissing her again and began walking her towards the bed. His hands already working to remove her clothes.

***O*O*O***

Buffy grimaced and her eyes shot open as she came awake. Her upper body and neck aching, looking up she narrowed her gaze on the cuffs around her wrists that were hung over a metal hook that was securely nailed to the ceiling.

She turned her gaze towards her feet and a low dangerous growl rumbled from her chest at seeing that she was suspended a good two feet and a half off the ground. She thrashed a little desperately in her chains before forcing herself to still and took a calming breath through her nose.

_Ok Buffy just breathe. It's not like you haven't been in a hard place before and at least this time you're not alone._

Buffy's thought trailed off as she scanned around for Willow.

_Then again._

She amended as she saw no sign of her red headed companion.

_No big her whining would no doubt distract me more than help._

She decided it was a decision stained with worry over the safety of the vampiress she had come to like.

A stain that remained even when she reminded herself that the red head saw her as nothing more than The Slayer that had been turned…

Buffy looked back up at the chains that bound her arms over her head and wriggled her arms experimentally, testing them.

_Ok this may be more difficult than I originally thought._ She chewed her lower lip. _Oh goody a challenge – I'll still get out of here one way or another! I'm Buffy freakin' Summers I'm not going to let chains and a crazy vamp beat me!_ She thought with determination.

***O*O*O***

Willow pouted miserably in the cage she was chained in. the long chain of the manacles allowing her to move about the small cage she was locking inside like a pony.

Willow scowled. _I'm no pony! The Master would never have treated me like this!_

She rubbed her still stiff neck with annoyance. The nerve of Drusilla, breaking her neck and locking her in a cage!

_When I get out of here there will be blood! Preferably that bitch Druquilla's – maybe even Buffy's for good measure this is all her fault after all._

Willow thought as she crossed her arms over her chest and cleared at the wall of the room she was locked away in.

She refused to be scared! Fear was for the weak and she was anything but weak! The human was weak and fluffy and practically scared of her own shadow! She'd never be that way again! she wouldn't allow it!

***O*O*O***

Ursula sat at the vanity , a deep red tube of lipstick in hand she rolled up the tube and applied a layer of it and smacked her lips together before placing the tube back in her travel case and plucked out a tube of mascara.

She applied it with an experienced hand before placing it back in the case. She raised her hands to her dark purple curly hair that was up swept into a ponytail her straightened side fringe sitting nicely.

She stood with a bounce in her step, "Time to go," she turned as she walked over to her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and walked over to the door.

She turned to look back at her reflection her tank top proudly showing of the dark tattoo like mark on her arm. She blew herself a cheeky kiss before she shut the door and headed off on her way.

***O*O*O***

Spike propped himself up on an elbow and reached for Drusilla with his other arm and a playful frown, "Where are you off to Dru?"

Drusilla hummed as she glanced back at her lover, "Things to do – need to prepare," she replied in a distracted way and pulled her arm free.

Spike grabbed her arm again, "I'm not done with you yet Dru," he teased.

Drusilla pulled her arm free with a snarl, her eyes flashing amber. Her hand closing about his throat as she loomed over Spike. Her mussed hair making a curtain around his head, "I've got things to do Spike," she growled before vaulting off the bed and gliding on soft feet over to her dress.

Spike folded his arms under his head as he watched Dru dress an affectionate smile curling up his lips. He always appreciated it when Drusilla got feisty, "What do you have to do pet?"

Drusilla barely spared him a glance, "Meeting a bad little witch about Daddy's spell," she hummed once again happy.

Spike scowled as Drusilla made her way out of their room, "That'd be right," he growled angrily, "The over bearing poof isn't even back yet and I'm already back to being second fiddle,"

***O*O*O***

Drusilla tilted her head to the side as she heard a human heartbeat enter the factory she was living in with Spike for the moment.

She doubted very much that they'd stay long once her Daddy was back.

The heartbeat was getting steadily closer and she stated to hum as she waited and waited until her guest finally entered the room that had once upon a time been a work station, "You're late," Drusilla accused as she turned to face the girl.

"A witch is never late," Ursula responded calmly as she stepped away from the door way, "She arrives when she intends to and not a moment later,' she quipped, "unless of course a certain vampiress fancies spending the rest of her eternity as a blood thirsty toad," she threatened without any heat.

Drusilla giggled and swayed, "ooh, an oily, warty happy toad," she swished her arms to and fro, "What fun,"

Ursula blinked. _Yep. I've really landed myself a strange one this time._ She thought.

Her gaze shifted from Drusilla to another vampire as he walked through a door joining them.

"What's fun?" he asked.

Drusilla turned in a flourish of her skirts and graced Spike with a smile, "To be a toad," she curled her fingers into claws and raised them in the air, "Hop, hop," she said in time with her own hops that brought her to Spike and leaned against him, her annoyance of before all but forgotten.

Ursula eyed the peroxide blond vamp with mild interest as he wrapped his arms around the willowy brunette, "So, whose the hottie?" she asked making the male vamp grin cockily.

Drusilla stroked a hand down his cheek, "My Spike,"

"Oh, you're Spike. Whenever she mentioned you I thought Dru was talking about an actual spike," Ursula said with amusement.

Dru felt Spike tense, "Now, now Spike," she soothed, "She's going to help us get Daddy back,"

"Speaking of – have you done what I asked?" Ursula asked.

"Yes," Drusilla replied and twirled away from Spike, "We even caught our naughty little rascals," she trilled happily.

Ursula's lips twitched up at Drusilla's obvious joy, "Show me the room and I'll see if it suit's the needs of the spell," she said in a businesslike manner.

Almost immediately Drusilla began walking across the room in her graceful glide.

Spike's lips pursed in a sour manner as he followed after the two women. His misgivings about his Grand Sire's revival growing as he sensed the approach of the inevitable, and it left a sick feeling in his stomach that made him want to rip the cocky little witches head off and prevent the whole thing from happening.

Ursula felt a tingle go down her spine and rolled her yes. _Typical._

Ursula followed Drusilla down a set of stairs and into a room, her eyes immediately landing on a blond vampiress that was glaring at them quiet heatedly from her positon suspended from the ceiling near the centre of the room.

Buffy eyed the stranger with purple hair and dark make up as she strolled in behind Drusilla. She didn't need anyone to tell her that the woman was a witch.

She could feel it!

_It can't be happening already!_ She thought with alarm, sure that her heart would be racing if it still beat in her chest.

Ursula turned a small circle as she observed the room, "This will be fine. It's not perfect but I can do the spell in here," she decided and heard Drusilla clap in delight.

Ursula turned and focused her gaze on the blond, "Hmm, so this is the girl then – Angelus' youngest?" she more stated then asked as she gave the young vampiress an appraising look.

Drusilla shot Buffy a hateful look, "Yes, nasty little sister," she hissed.

Ursula moved towards the sacrificed vampiress ignoring the growl. She grabbed the vampiress' lower leg and dug her nail into the flesh.

"Hey, watch your hands!" Buffy growled.

Ursula ignored her and raised her hand to her mouth licking off the small drop of blood, "Oh, a young one," she murmured and stepped away from her.

Buffy scowled darkly at the witches back.

"I'll be back tomorrow night an hour before the full moon is at its peak," she informed the two vampires. She glanced back at the Childe, "I also recommend feeding her blood before we begin – preferably human or the spell could kill her,"

Drusilla sniffed, "I don't care if she dies," she murmured with an upturned nose.

Ursula shrugged, "If she dies during the spell Angelus won't be brought back or at most not properly," she cautioned.

Drusilla pouted, "Fine – I'll make sure Spike feeds her," she relented, her pout still firmly in place.

Ursula nodded, "Good then, I will see you both tomorrow," she said in a way of fair well and moved for the stairwell.

Drusilla and Spike moved to follow.

Buffy watched them for a moment longer before asking the question that had been burning in her since waking, "Where's Willow?"

Spike was the only one that paused and he looked back at Buffy, "Little red is fine – for now," he stepped back towards her, "I'd put more energy into worrying about yourself pet. The spell isn't going to be easy on you and if it works… Angelus won't be tickling you with feathers,"

Buffy forced herself to remain stoic as she stared at Spike for a long moment unflinchingly refusing to show weakness.

After another moment Spike turned away from her and left giving her a brief glimpse of stairs before the door swung shut behind him.

She let out a soft unnecessary breath she had been holding – panic threatening to overwhelm her.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and looked up at the hook that was attaching her to the ceiling with renewed determination.

She had to get out! Get out before the witch came back and preformed the spell they were talking about. Grunts and groans of effort escaped Buffy as she wriggled, jerked and pulled in her efforts to get free.

_I'm not going down like this!_

***O*O*O***

Willow lay on the floor of her little cage boredom dripping from her pores.

_This is ridiculous! If you're gonna torture me, torture me! At least that'd be somewhat interesting!_

She thought, her tune of earlier having changed due to boredom. Right now she'd give her fangs just for something to happen.

Willow growled and yanked at the chains binding her wrists to the wall of the cage, "Damn it! This whole thing had nothing to do with me!" she snarled in frustration.

After a moment she settled down some and let out a breath. _This isn't the end. I'll get out of here and I'll teach that crazy bitch not to mess with me!_ Willow thought as she attempted to settle the rage inside of her into a simmer.

She needed to save her rage, it wouldn't do her any good to exhaust herself before Drusilla and Spike decided to end this waiting game they were playing.

Willow propped herself up on her elbows, a deeper frown of worry creasing her brow. _What if Drusilla's really found a way to do it?!_ She thought with concern – Angelus coming at her was worse than Drusilla and Spike combined.

Willow flopped back down against the hard concrete floor. _If anyone could find a way to do it, it'd be that crazy bitch!_

Willow flared her nostrils at the thought and her lips curled down in a sneer. _Even if she has – I won't let him break me!_

Her eyes flashed with determination. _I'm Willow freakin' Rosenberg and I'm no one's play thing!_

***O*O*O***

Buffy's head shot up as she woke from the vivid dream she'd been having. It took a moment to orientate herself.

The aches of her body pounding all the more from the gymnastics she'd engaged in in her attempts to detach the hook from the ceiling. To her frustration the hook had held stubbornly in place despite her every effort.

Buffy groaned a she tried to lift herself up with the strength in her arms only to have to relax again soon after. Her body to worn out still despite the nap she'd succumbed to a while after the sun had risen.

Buffy sighed as she hung a bit limply in the chains that suspended her in the air. A frown creasing down her brow as she thought back to the dream she'd had.

She supposed that it shouldn't surprise her that she dreamed of him. After all the Angelus talk she should be surprised that it hadn't happened sooner.

If she concentrated hard enough she could still feel the stake she'd had clasped in her hand as she she'd approached Angelus from behind – but that could be the cuffs.

It hadn't been very brave of her to stake Angelus from behind the way she had, but despite her bravado and the freedom of not having the weight of the world on her shoulders, she'd been desperate for something to change. She'd needed something to give and it was either her or that jerk Angelus and she'd chosen Angelus in the hopes that with him gone her life would improve and it had a very little but everyone even Willow it seemed still saw her as The Slayer who'd been turned…

Buffy scowled darkly and then she'd been sucked into that strange world and chased by a vengeance driven Drusilla.

Things seemed to just go from bad to worse and if this spell succeeded, it would hit rock bottom – or she'd been dead – truly dead.

_Angelus will probably kill me – eventually – after a few years of torture. _She thought with a growing desolation.

After a moment Buffy shook her head at herself.

_What am I thinking!? I have the rest of the day and the early hours of the night to get free and I'll be damned if I give up now! _She thought firmly and started manoeuvring around in the air in a desperation fuelled determination to save herself.

_I will get out of here! I will!_ She chanted in a silent mantra as she twirled herself round making the cuffs pinched around her wrists.

***O*O*O***

Ursula sat on the floor of her hotel room, spell ingredients scattered on the carpet around her. She sorted through them, placing those she needed for the spell in a leather bag and those she didn't she placed in a growing pile to be placed in a travel cased she used for spells and potions.

She picked up a jar of sparkling black powder and shook its contents with s a frown, "hmm, I may have to go out and get some more smoke powder," she murmured as she set the jar carefully in amongst the others in the leather bag.

Ursula picked up a jar filled to the brim with a thick red liquid, she placed it in the leather bag just as a knock sounded on her door.

"Ooh, good timing," she murmured as her stomach rumbled hungrily, _Please be hunky._ She thought with a smile. _Why hello orgasm on a stick._ She thought when she opened the door to the reveal a dusky haired hunk with startling blue eyes.

"I've got the organic salad with dressing and extra olives," he said with a friendly smile.

"That's my order," Ursula replied, "Just let me get my purse," she murmured and left the door open for him to roll the cart in.

She turned back around, purse in hand to see him looking at the jars in confusion, "I'm just sorting through some herbs and powders," she explained.

"Cool, so you're like one of those card reader types?" he said with interest.

Ursula blinked her interest flagging, "Kind of,' she got out the money she owed plus the guys tip.

"So – could you do me?" he asked hopefully.

Ursula shoved the money into his hands, "Maybe another time beef cake. I'm kind of busy at the moment," she said shortly and guided him to the open door with a push.

The moment he was through the door she waved a hand in the air shutting the door behind him with a soft slam.

"Gay," she muttered with a pout, "He has such good bedroom eyes too," she groused to herself.

_Ah well I don't really have time for such a lengthy distraction anyway._ She thought and heaved a disappointed sigh as she moved over to her lunch.

Ursula took the fancy lid off the plate of food, putting it on the trolley she grabbed her plate and walked back over to the spell ingredients that still needed sorting. Planning on having a working lunch.

_It's a good thing I love my work._

***O*O*O***

Spike scowled as he opened the fridge he'd got working when they moved in and pulled out a blood bag. He mood souring as the night drew on, growing closer to when the little witch would come over and preform the spell that'd bring the poncy bugger back into his and Dru's life.

He was torn. He was happy that Dru was happy – ecstatic really but all he could do was remember just how all over him she would be cooing and awing over the arrogant prick who would encourage her just to spite him.

The big fore headed bastard wasn't really interested in Dru otherwise at least not thin that way.

He did it to hurt him – in hindsight he never should of told the bugger that he loved Drusilla – but back then he'd thought that Angelus had meant that they were good friends, even best friends at the time – but ever since then Angelus had made a point of proving to him just how much of a hold he had over Dru – just how much his dark haired beauty wanted the poncy bugger.

Spike tossed the bag of blood in the air and caught it again as he walked across a room of the factory as he headed for Buffy's hold cell. An idea that had occurred to him the night before occurring to him again with more of an attractive appeal then when it first occurred to him.

The only thing giving him pause was the fact that it would make Dru unhappy. He had ted seeing his Dru unhappy – but he also really hated the smug smirk Angelus would give him…

Spike made his way down the stairs, his keen ears picking up the sound of the young vampiress struggling and grunting.

He made it to the door and peaked in through the small rounded window. He smirked at seeing her staring intently at the chains as she manoeuvred herself around in an attempt to break free.

Buffy stilled the minute the door opened and her gaze narrowed on Spike as he walked in.

"Now don't look at me like that. I'm here bearing gifts of blood," Spike chastised with dry amusement.

Buffy gave him a look, her spine stiffening and she pursed her lips as it truly set in that she was running out of time, "So I should be thankful that your delivering my last meal?" she said with sarcastic mocking.

"Angelus isn't going to kill you pet," Spike attempted to assure her. _At least not straight away._ He added on silently whilst holding the blood bag up to her mouth.

"But if I'm lucky the spell will – right?" Buffy asked, her hazel gaze meeting Spike's with a quiet desperation.

Spike hesitated a moment before nodding and lower the blood back a little, "If you're lucky," he agreed, "Now drink, I've got better things to do tonight," he demanded.

Buffy pursed her lips mutinously for a brief moment before she shifted her face and sank her fangs into the bag.

If she was right she only had a couple of hours at most to get free before the witch came back and preformed the spell and she rather have more strength now even if it was to make her fresh and strong for the spell that would seal her into a nightmare.

Whilst she was drinking Spike looked up at the hook that was fastened to the ceiling his cool blue eyes taking in what looked to him as a slight parting from the ceiling.

Buffy sucked the bag dry and released it her face morphing back into the pretty features of the human she been not that long ago.

Spike lowered his gaze and crumpled the bag in his fist, "Good luck," he muttered quietly before turning and walking out of the room without giving her another glance leaving Buffy to watch him worried that he'd tell Drusilla what she was attempting.

***O*O*O***

Drusilla patted Ms Edith's hair, a toy hairbrush in her other hand, "Daddy comes home tonight Ms Edith and we all must look our best,' she turned the door to face her, "You have to behave today Ms Edith or you won't get to rejoice with the rest of us,"

Drusilla got up Ms Edith clutched in hand. She walked over to the other side of the room to a table where her other dolls were sitting, "And no talking out of turn or there will be no tea and cakes for you," she cautioned before floating away from them on the balls of her feet her head all abuzz.

All that was left was for Spike to come back with the little helpful witch. He'd so helpfully said he'd escort over to make sure she arrived in safety so that he Daddy could come home to her.

***O*O*O***

Ursula walked out of her hotel room, her leather bag full of the witchy ingredients necessary for the gigantic spell she had to preform slung over her shoulder.

She swiftly walked down the hall to the elevators and pressed the call button. There was still a good hour before she had to perform the spell, but she still had to get set up for it and with a spell as risky and as complicated as this she preferred to take her time and be certain that everything was perfect.

She took pride in her work, a sloppy spell was a tarnish to a witch's good name.

Ursula walked out the front door and took a deep breath of the night air. it's stillness a welcome change from the bustle going on behind the safety of closed door now that darkness had fallen over this part of the world once again.

She made her way towards the hotel parking lot with a confident easy stride.

The leather of her boots adorning her feet had barely crossed the entrance when she felt a vampire behind her and the same malicious intent of last night chased up her spine and she rolled her eyes.

She flicked an arm behind her and heard a startled growl, "Don't even think about it vampire," she said in a slightly bored tone as she turned to look at the peroxide blond vampire that was stiffly floating in the air bound by her magic, his fangs beared as he glared at her with amber eyes, "I could squash you like a bug," she stated calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him with a steady gaze.

Spike shifted his face back to his human features, doing his best to hide his annoyance at being so easily thwarted in his plans for stalling the return of his Grand Sire, deciding it was best to play it off.

_Don't antagonise the powerful little bint._ He thought as he fought back a scowl.

"I'm not sure what you mean pet," he said with a persuasive upward curve of his lips, "I'm just here to make sure you get to the factory safely," he used the same excuse he'd given Dru.

Ursula shook her head and tsked at him, "Just because your sweetheart is too distracted by her joy for the return of her beloved Sire to see through your intentions doesn't mean I can't. You don't play with the walking dead without being confident in your powers and I am extremely confident in my abilities," Ursula waved her hand allowing Spike to fall to the ground in an undignified heap on the asphalt.

"Now are you going to behave yourself or shall I tell Drusilla of your treacherous heart when it comes to her precious Daddy?"

The stark unhidden terror in the peroxide blond's eyes at the thought was enough of an answer for Ursula and she nodded satisfied.

She turned away and walked further into the car park. After a few steps she stepped and turned back to look at Spike to see that he had picked himself up off the ground and was brushing off his clothes whilst shooting evil glares her way.

Her eyes that were such a deep blue they looked like a shade of violet shimmered with amusement, "Well, are you coming to keep up appearances or are you just going to stand there and pout?" she taunted.

Spike glowered at the witch, "So you're going to just share a b space with a guy that just tried to kill you?" he asked as he stalked towards her.

"I told you. I wouldn't have gotten involved with vampires if I couldn't deal with a death threat or two – now come or go I don't have all night," Ursula stated before turning from the unhappy vampire and continued on her way to her car.

Spike sneered at the witch's back before following her to the small car that she claimed as hers. He got into the passenger seat and slammed it shut.

Ursula shot him a dark look, "You break it – you're paying for it to get fixed," she stated firmly.

Spike rolled his eyes, "As if you couldn't fix it with a bit of witch-y voodoo,"

Ursula narrowed her eyes on the sallow cheeked peroxide blond and in the next moment he was clutching his stomach as the muscles cramped and spasmed, "Don't ever refer to my magic as voodoo!" she stated vehemently.

"Oh bollox – alright pet – alright I get the point!" Spike gritted out from between clenched teeth.

Ursula nodded and satisfied released her hold on his internal organs, "Oh and don't call me pet – it's Ursula," she informed him coolly, she rolled her eyes at the look Spike gave her, "Yeah I know – my parents where a little to obsessed with Disney movies," she muttered.

Spike smirked in amusement, his gaze back chance drifted down to her bare arm and saw the black tattoo like mark, "That's a strange tattoo," he asked with curiosity.

Ursula nodded knowing exactly what he was referring to, "It's more of a brand. A group of goody two shoe witches slapped it on me – they weren't a fan of the way I practice magic," she glanced over at Spike as she drove out of the parking lot and into the street, still seeing a slightly confused look on his face she elaborated, "it's the mark put on dark witches by uptight goody- goodies,"

"You sound proud," Spike responded as he turned his gaze to the streets that they were driving though.

Ursula smiled, "I am proud," She glanced over at Spike, "What is it with you demons and thinking you're the only ones who have fun being bad?"

"Specie-al superiority," Spike replied.

"Watch it peroxide or I'll start mummifying your organs again," Ursula threatened lightly.

Spike grimaced, one of his hands touching his stomach, "So that's what that was,"

"Yep," Ursula said, popping the 'p', "You remember that feeling the next time you think about killing me – or you may just end up a dried out husk somewhere,"

Spike glanced away perturbed by the idea and the suffering and insanity that would follow.

Ursula chuckled softly amused by the vampire's reaction to her threat.

_Ah, he's so easy to rattle – I like him._ She decided with a smirk.

***O*O*O***

Buffy stilled as she heard Drusilla on the stairs. The melodious tune the vampiress was humming giving her approach away.

She narrowed her gaze on the door as the willowy vampiress stepped in carrying a pedestal, a deep metal bowl on top of it.

"Almost time to pay your due nasty traitor," Drusilla hummed at her as she set the pedestal and bowl as she had been directed.

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy muttered, defeat sinking in as she watched Drusilla prance around like a young child.

"Daddy will be home soon and the nasty traitors with pay – just gotta wait for Spike to bring the nice little witch," Drusilla crossed back to the pedestal and turned the bowl a little to the left.

She paused in her gleeful antics, her head tilting to the side as if listening to something.

A wide smile curling up her lips, "My Spike's home," she whirled around to face Buffy and pointed an accusing finger at Buffy, "You will survive the spell and bring Daddy home to me so he can punish you like the naughty Childe you are!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's a real good incentive," she muttered.

Drusilla snarled and in a preternatural movement stood in front of Buffy, her fangs beared in the blond's face her hand posed to tear Buffy's windpipe from her throat.

"Hold on a minute Dru," Spike said as he entered the room behind Ursula, "If you tear her throat out she might be too weak for the spell," he cautioned and shrugged at the vengeful look Buffy gave him.

Drusilla nodded as she lowered her hand, "You're right Spike," she glided over to him ignoring Ursula for the moment as the witch went about setting up her ingredients for the spell, "Let's let Daddy hurt her," Dru sighed and nuzzled her face into Spike's chest, "He hurts so well," she cooed.

Spike's mouth tightened as jealousy once again lanced through him.

Drusilla didn't noticed however as she turned in her lovers embrace, her eyes focused on Ursula as she lit a candle that smelt strongly of Jasmine, "How long is this going to take?" Drusilla asked in a small display of impatience.

Ursula glanced over at the vampires, "It takes as long as it takes," she said evasively before moving over to the pedestal and bowl.

She picked up a knife she had placed beside the bowl and the bowl before stepping towards the suspended vampiress.

Buffy growled deeply at the witch, "Don't you date!" she warned and thrashed her foot aimed to kick the knife away from the witch.

Ursula sight and waved her knife bearing hand at Buffy forcing her body to still, "Just relax. I only need a drop or two," she said as she placed the sharp edge of the knife against Buffy's bare leg and cut a tin line and rested the bowl beneath the wound.

Four drops of blood dripped into the bowl before she moved away. She reached into the bowl as she moved towards the pedestal, with one finder she drew a pentagram that covered the entire bass of the bowl.

She set the bowl back down on the pedestal…

***O*O*O***

Willow raised her head, a frown pinching down her brow as she felt a shift in the air. a shift that had her hackles rising.

_Something's happening._ She thought as she shifted on the bed her bored expression disappearing completely as fear gripped at her insides.

She'd felt magic before but nothing as deeply dark as what she could taste in the air. All she could pick up was traces and it made her want to shake at the feel of it. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like in the thick if it…

***O*O*O***

Buffy clenched her teeth together as a strong wave of invisible force slammed into her as the witch threw a black sparkly sand into the bowl as she chanted. Her voice dark with power.

Drusilla stood off to the side of the room cradled in Spike's arms as the two watched with rapt attention.

A cry escaped Buffy as Ursula threw a bone that looked to be a misshapen wishbone of some kind followed by a thick red substance that could have been blood but smelled nothing like her food source.

Pain wracked through her and an unnatural sweat beaded on her skin and it took all her strength of will to not scream like she desperately wanted to and still the chanting continued.

It felt like the magicks where digging something out of her insides. The pain got so bad that the noises in the room where nothing but white noise in her ears.

Her eyes widened as what at first appeared to be dust simply floating in the air, grew and stretched until a complete outline of a skeleton emerged. A skeleton that soon solidified and was then covered by tissues and sinew as the spell continued to work its magic.

Ursula chanted, a drop of blood beading on the end of her nose, her violet eyes pitch black as the powerful dark magicks flowed through her.

The body she was resurrecting continued to reform until it was completed. There was a masculine cry of main mixed with Buffy's as it became too painful for her to remain quiet.

Angelus' naked body fell to the floor with a thud his body covered in sweat and shivering. He gasped in a few breathes as he tried to understand what was happening.

Slowly he looked up to see Buffy suspended in chains from the ceiling covered in sweat and panting in exhaustion. He turned onto his back, his gaze sliding over the woman he didn't know to rest on Drusilla and Spike and slowly he laughed deep and low…


End file.
